Cross-connect products, such as a patch panel assembly, are employed to distribute and manage cable wiring. Commonly, the cross connect product is mounted on a cable management relay rack that is usually located in a termination closet and requires rear access. Conventional cross-connect products typically include a plurality of rear electrical terminals and a plurality of front electrical jacks for connection to a variety of wires.
Typically, multiple wires are connected to the rear of the patch panel, and thus a cable management bar is often required to support the wires and relieve stress on the terminals. Commonly, the management bar is bolted to the patch panel, thus requiring the use of multiple fasteners. The fasteners also fixedly attach the bar to the panel, thereby preventing easy removal of the bar when access to the patch panel is desired.
In addition, multiple patch panel assemblies are usually mounted to one rack. As such, it is often necessary to use an identification label with each patch panel, as well as some of the individual terminals. Typically, an adhesive label with informational indicia thereon is applied to the panel. However, such labels are not easily replaced or removed.
Some examples of prior art patch panel assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,845,316 to Kaercher; 5,401,193 to Lo Cicero et al.; 5,668,910 to Arnett; 5,731,546 to Miles et al.; 5,836,786 to Pepe; and 6,053,764 to Curry et al.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a patch panel assembly having a cable management bar connected to the patch panel without the use fasteners.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a patch panel assembly having a cable management bar that is easily removable from the patch panel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a patch panel assembly with label covers that hold and display labels for identifying the patch panel and terminals thereof.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a patch panel assembly with label covers that releasably hold labels so that they are easily replaceable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a patch panel assembly with label covers that cosmetically cover the attachment of the cable management bar and the patch panel.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a patch panel assembly, comprising, a panel having a main wall portion, opposing first and second surfaces, opposing first and second end portions with first and second panel securing apertures, respectively, and a first length defined between the first and second end portions, the first and second panel securing apertures extending from the first surface to the second surface; and a support member releasably coupled to the panel and having a main portion, first and second arm portions extending from opposing ends of the main portion, and a second length defined between the opposing ends of the main portion, the second length being substantially equal to the first length of the panel, and the first and second arm portions including first and second support securing elements extending therefrom, respectively, the first and second support securing elements being received in and extending through the first and second panel securing apertures of the panel, respectively.
The foregoing objects are also basically attained by a patch panel assembly, comprising, a panel having a main wall portion, opposing first and second surfaces, opposing first and second end portions with first and second panel securing elements, respectively; a support member releasably coupled to the panel and having a main portion, and first and second arm portions extending from opposing ends of the main portion, with first and second support securing elements extending therefrom, respectively, the first and second support securing elements being engaged with the first and second panel securing elements of the panel, respectively; and a first cover member coupled to the panel at the first end portion, the first cover member having opposing inner and outer surfaces, the inner surface substantially covering both the first panel securing element and the first support securing element.
By structuring the patch panel assembly in this manner, the cable management bar can be easily secured to the patch panel without the use of fasteners. In addition, identification labels can be easily applied to the patch panel and replaced when desired. Moreover, the label covers of the assembly provide a cosmetic cover of the panel and the cable management bar securing elements.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description which taken in conjunction with annexed drawings, discloses the preferred embodiment of the present invention.